


Why Sarah Wore Masks

by Midnightcat1



Category: Grave of the Vampire (1972)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Charles Croydon frowned and looked back after he heard footsteps within his dark home.





	Why Sarah Wore Masks

I never created Grave of the Vampire.

 

Charles Croydon frowned and looked back after he heard footsteps within his dark home. He never forgot about the superstitious Salem townspeople. Trespassers? Charles turned to Sarah Croydon as soon as she appeared. He focused on a white mask. Sarah managed to escape the burning stake recently. Faces weren't spared.

 

THE END


End file.
